


Laughter

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, grumpy inuyasha, platonic Inuyasha and Kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: He can't stand their relationship, but least there was an upside to the bizarreness of seeing his murderous brother with his ex. And that was Sesshoumaru's signals being completely missed or misinterpreted by the ignorant miko.  Inuyasha POV. Sesskag oneshot
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 262





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt

Inuyasha didn't like it one bit. 

Scratch that, he hated it.

This... _thing_ , that Kagome had entered into with Sesshoumaru raised his hackles and sent a shiver of disgust down his spine. No matter how much he'd tried to dissuade her though, Kagome seemed pretty set on 'trying out' whatever she and Sesshoumaru had become, like putting on a pair of new shoes.

Inuyasha picked at his teeth while he mused, watching them sitting at the base of a tree near a river. 

Sure he'd found it pretty hellishly weird for her to enter a relationship with his half brother, especially considering their history, but in the end, this was Kagome's business and relationship, not his.

He'd definitely come to this mature conclusion on his own and not had to have Kagome yell at him or anything.

At least there was an upside to the bizarreness of seeing his murderous brother with his ex. And that was Sesshoumaru's signals being completely missed or misinterpreted by the ignorant miko.

Right then his brother was coiling youki out, attempting to wrap it around Kagome and seeking her acceptance of his energy in a very 'let's mate soon' signal. Inuyasha would barf were it not for Kagome swatting the youki away like an annoying wasp at a picnic, too focused on sewing Rin's torn yukata. 

Inuyasha burst into laughter, grinning ferally. Bastard deserved it. 

Dark, hooded eyes snapped to him, narrowing. 

Inuyasha made a rude gesture in return. 

"Inuyasha~" a light-hearted tone chirped, instantly filling him with dread. Ah, but the subjugation beads had long been taken off. Damn war flashbacks. "Quit picking fights with your brother," she said instead. 

"He started it," the hanyou grumbled, stretching against the tree he currently lounged in and watching Sesshoumaru with a standard glare. 

"Ah- shoot..."

Iron irritated his nose, and he frowned. A tiny pinprick of blood beaded on Kagome's finger, most likely caused by the needle. She always was clumsy. Before she could lift the injury to her lips however, Sesshoumaru grasped her hand- closing his mouth over the bleeding digit.

Kagome gaped and blushed, pressing a hand to his chest and hissing something. Giving a languid lick, Sesshoumaru moved his lips to her ear and quietly muttered a reply. She stiffened and Inuyasha briefly thought he'd get to see her slap the arrogant prick- before she abruptly burst into loud laughter. Bushy brows lifted, Inuyasha's golden eyes flying wide. He stared, completely frozen stiff. 

Even after her mirth died down and Sesshoumaru rose, taking his leave to go attend to his duties- Inuyasha remained still as a statue, reeling. 

"Why are you looking at me like that, weirdo?"

Jolting, Inuyasha dazedly re-focused on Kagome, who now stared up at him with both hands planted on her hips. 

Grunting, he awkwardly scratched the bridge of his nose. “You haven’t laughed in a long time, and I guess I was staring ‘cause I forgot how that looked like.”

"Oh."

White ears flattened against his skull. _It's because of him._

He could see it, he wasn't stupid. 

Kagome fidgeted, not wanting to call attention to it. She always tried not to flirt or be openly happy with Sesshoumaru around the hanyou, probably fearing it would hurt him or something despite their amicable breakup.

She really was a damn saint. Stupid dumbass. Stretching both arms behind his head and leaning back against the tree again, Inuyasha perched a leg on his knee. "I'm glad," he grumbled, the words pushed reluctantly out.

Her scent instantly brightened, and Kagome smiled up at him. Her shoulders drooped as though relieved. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off dismissively. "Go get me more ninja food if you're grateful."

"You'll get it at dinner with everyone else," Kagome said flatly, turning on her heel.

"Kagome."

She paused. "Yes?"

"...If he hurts you I'll kill him."

Smiling, Kagome continued walking. "I don't believe he will, but thanks. That's sweet of you."

Inuyasha snorted, watching his best friend leave while experiencing gross warm fuzzies. Urgh. Honestly, if someone had told him his life would become so strange, with entangled relationships and his hated half brother becoming a needed ally, he'd have told them to get their head examined. 

Now though, he was kinda looking forward to seeing whatever madness would happen next.

* * *

_End_


End file.
